Kaisia and the Doctor Chapter 6
by Atlas426
Summary: I completely spaced this chapter last night while I was uploading.. Oops.


Chapter 6

Relief spread through me. Then it turned quickly back to fear. What if he saved me earlier only to cut me limb from limb later?

"Don't fucking touch me! I know how to fight, and I'm not afraid to kick your ass!" I shouted at the advancing figure. I writhed in the restraints, in one more vein attempt at freedom. I could finally make out distinct features. His chestnut hair was parted to one side, with a fringe that hung partly down his forehead. He wore a light brown coat over a suit, black dress pants, and to top it all off, a red bowtie.

He looked a little overdressed to be working in a grungy place like this. Maybe he was a drug lord, or head of the mafia. Both thoughts scared me more. I turned my head to the side as he got closer. He was finally about a foot away. I clenched my eyes shut.

"You fucking touch me, I swear to god-" he put a hand down over my mouth, keeping me from continuing my sentence. My heart thumped heavy in my chest. I could hear blood rushing to my ears. I could try to scream, but at this point, it would be useless. Whoever could hear me would have a difficult time getting me out of here alive. There are probably guards all over outside. His dark brown eyes bored holes into my ice cold skin.

"Language," he warned playfully. I contemplated biting his hand, but held my composure. I had nothing left to lose, and I'm pretty sure I already look like I had a bigger bark than bite. He turned my face gently so his eyes met mine.

"Now listen to me," he said, quiet and rushed. His voice was soft, he had an accent. British, I think. Why would anyone want to move to America from Britain? "I'm not going to hurt you. You need to trust me in order to get out of here alive." His voice stayed quiet and rushed. I kept still and rigid. Every one of my nerves was on edge, and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"I'm going to move my hand, you need to stay quiet, Kaisia, understand?" I nodded. Any help was good help, even if we died trying to get out of here. Was he another captive? A little over dressed for that. How did he know my name? All these thoughts rushed around as he moved his hand, as promised. My lip piercings ached a little from the weight of his hand. He circled around the back of where I was and released the restraints. I dropped down about a foot as the restraints released.

I thought about bolting. I could make it out before he caught me, but I stood still. He circled back around to the front.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked softly, reminding myself to keep quiet.

"I'll explain everything soon." He replied hushed.

"Come with me." He motioned a hand back down the tunnel where he came, and started down the dark hall. I hurried alongside him, struggling to match his pace.

"What's your name?" I asked as we walked.

"I'm The Doctor." I stared at him as we walked.

"Doctor of what?"

"Just, the Doctor."

"So, people call you 'Doctor'?"

"Of course they do, that's my name."

"Well, you need a name after it."

"Nope, just 'the Doctor'."

"That's an odd name."

"Kaisia's an odd name too."

"Well, excuse me Mr. Sassy, or shall I say Dr. Sassy?"

We stopped when we finally reached the door. This conversation lightened my mood a bit. He pulled a metal device from his jacket pocket and pointed it at the door. He hit a button and the green bulb at the end lit up and emitted a _buzz-whirrish_ noise. The noise made the left side of my head ache, and I cringed. He held it close to the keypad and the door swished open with a click.

He tucked the device back in his jacket pocket. The door opened to a perfect white hallway, so bright it made my eyes hurt. We caught the eyes of a few guards, considering they were the only ones -pointing big guns at us. I eyed the Doctor, giving him the 'I-hope you-have a-way out-of this' look. The same look I gave my friend when we got busted stealing a six pack from the corner store last month.

He raised both hands over his head and I did the same. I eyed the brutes in front of us. Large head, tan skin, they looked like potatoes in space suits.

"Identification," one of them grumbled at the Doctor. The other two eyed me like they've never seen a person before. The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a basic, black, leather fold wallet. He flipped it open and handed it to the one who demanded identification.

"John Smith, Head of Security. Deck 3; section 4. I've come to take her to one of the higher security holding cells." He recited this like he's said it a million times before. The creature stared at the wallet for a moment before returning it to him.

"Carry on," he said, before turning and motioning for the other three to follow. The Doctor stuffed the wallet back in his pocket and started out the door, I followed right next to him.

"So, Dr. Smith?" I said as we walked.

"I thought I was Dr. Sassy." He said, as we continued to walk.

I laughed slightly at his comment. I trusted he wasn't actually taking me to a higher security cell. But, I was ready to bolt if anything got fishy. I followed him down the pristine hallway that buzzed with life. Potatoes walked all over. Some muttered something as they shoved past us. If there's anything I learned from the streets, it's keep your head down and try not to be noticed.

I followed him through twists and turns in the halls. We went down a small flight of stairs to what didn't look as pretty as upstairs. This area wasn't as full of life as the one upstairs. We went through security check again; he recited something slightly different this time. I followed him down one more set of stairs.

"How did they not notice the difference on your I.D.? Do you have two in the wallet or something?" He held up the wallet, it had a blank piece of paper in it.

"Slightly psychic paper. People only see what I want them too." He folded the wallet back up and put it into his pocket. He walked down the hall a little ways before he pulled me into a abandoned room. It had a strong chemical stench and was dark, only lit up by a small light at the top of the room. There was a mop, and shelves of different cleaners. Janitor's closet.

"Okay," he started, looking around the room as he spoke. "You need to go through here without me. I have someone to speak with. Take these." He handed me a small silver key and a blue tooth looking ear piece.

"This goes in your ear. If something goes wrong, use it. It links to mine." He opened his palm and showed his ear piece. "It also contains a small tracking device, so if something happens; I can find you with my Sonic Screwdriver." He held up the thing he used to get out of the room we were in, that made me head hurt. He spoke quickly. I nodded along with what he said.

"When we get out of here, go straight, take a left, and follow that hall down a flight of stairs. At the end of that hall there should be a blue police box, use the key to get in, and stay there until I get back. Avoid anyone at all costs, and please, Kaisia, be safe. I don't need you getting killed."

"Got it, Dr. Sassy." I smiled and gave a sarcastic two thumbs up. He smiled a bright smile, but his eyes were cold and stern. He was afraid.


End file.
